Hormonas Alborotadas
by Ouroboros Life
Summary: Desde que su relación con Beck termino - definitivamente ésta vez - Jade no puede dejar de pensar en cierta morena llamada Tori. ¿Serán sus hormonas las causantes de esto, cómo ella creer? ¿O puede ser otra la razón? ¿Puede ser que West no odie tanto a Vega? Entren, lean y saquen sus propias conclusiones.
1. Pensamientos Impuros

**Declaración**: ni la serie de televisión "VIC**TORi**OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Nota del autor**: ¡Hola a tod s! Éste es el primer facfiction que publico. Espero que les guste. Todos sus comentarios (reviews) serán bien recibidos, sean negativos o positivos. No teman a ser críticos porque todo escritor debe aprender a aceptar las opiniones de sus lectores. Solo debo aclararles una cosa: la historia que leerán a continuación (eso espero, jaja) se desarrolla luego del episodio titulado "The Worst Couple" (tercer episodio de la tercera temporada). Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la historia. ¡**Nos estaremos leyendo**! ;-)

**HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS** / **CAPITULO 1** = _PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS_

El trasero de Tori Vega. Si, en eso estoy pensando en éste preciso momento mientras acomodo las cosas que hay dentro de mi casillero. Estoy pensando en el hermoso trasero de Tori Vega. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso porque soy una chica no puedo pensar en el trasero de otra chica? ¿Acaso porque soy Jade West no puedo pensar que el trasero de Tori Vega es hermoso? Puedo pensar en cualquier cosa que se me dé la gana. Es mi mente ¿no? Incluso puedo pensar cosas que nunca digo. O sea, a mí nunca me oirán decir las palabras "hermoso" y "Tori Vega" en la misma oración. A menos que la palabra "asesinato" también esté en la misma oración…

El trasero de Tori Vega. El hermoso trasero de Tori Vega. Lo estoy viendo justo ahora. Ella está agachada recogiendo la lata de Wahoo Punch que acaba de comprar. ¿Acaso es necesario agacharse tanto para recoger una simple lata de gaseosa? ¿Tiene que levantar tanto el trasero cómo si fuera una maldita señal para atraer a mis ojos? ¿Por qué sus jeans siempre tienen que ser tan ajustados? ¿Acaso su piel no necesita respirar, por el amor de Dios? Seguramente, después de un día muy agitado en esos ajustados jeans, estará muy pero muy húmeda ahí abajo. Bien, Jade. Esto es justo lo que necesitas: pensar en Tori Vega bajándose el pantalón, con sugerentes gotas de sudor deslizándose por su morena piel. ¿Usara pantis normales o algo más pequeño? Ruego porque sea algo más pequeño. Diminuto. Si no usa nada, mejor. ¡Genial! Ahora soy yo la que está toda húmeda ahí abajo…

¡Estúpidas hormonas! Se activan cada vez que veo a la estúpida de Vega con su hermoso y perfecto trasero. ¿Quién se cree que es para estar pavoneando esa obra de arte genética? Si fuera por mí, la azotaría. Sí, eso es. Le debería de bajar los pantalones aquí, frente a todos, y darle unos cuantos buenos azotes. Luego, cuando sus nalgas estén rojas e hinchadas, se las estrujaría. Sí, eso haría. Y luego se lo mordería. Una buena mordida a esa suculenta manzana para sacarle el juego. Un tatuaje. Eso es, un tatuaje en el nacimiento de su trasero. "Propiedad de Jade West – No Tocar". No, no. Algo mejor, más original. ¡Ya lo tengo! "Mi alma, corazón y cuerpo le pertenecen a Jade West". Un tatuaje largo es un tatuaje caro, pero valdría la pena…

¡Estúpidas hormonas! ¡Estúpidas hormonas y el estúpido de mi ex-novio! Antes de que mi relación con Beck terminara, hacia ya un par de meses que lo único que hacíamos al estar juntos era discutir. Ya en total son tres meses y un par de días (siete para ser más exacta) que no siento el rose de alguien. Así que ahora soy yo quien tiene que hacerse cargo de mis necesidades físicas. En ese sentido, y en muchos otros, extraño a Beck. No lo niego. Y lo sigo amando. Creo. No estoy segura de eso. Algunas veces tengo ganas de que me abrace y otras de partirle un ladrillo en la cabeza. Pero así es el amor ¿no? Claro que podríamos volver a estar juntos, pero seguro que terminamos reviviendo el infierno que fue nuestra relación al final. No gracias. Yo de eso, paso. Mejor sola que mal acompañada. Bueno. Quisiera poder estar sola…

La tonta de Vega con tu hermoso y perfecto trasero me sigue a todos lados. "¿Cómo estas, Jade?" "¿Necesitas algo, Jade?" "¿Quieres un helado, Jade?" "¿Otro café, Jade?" "¿Me abrazas, Jade?" "¿Te quedas a dormir, conmigo, Jade?" "¿Me estas mirando el trasero, Jade?" "Jade" "Jade" "Jade" "Jade" "Jade" "Jade" "Jade" ¿Es que no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea mi nombre? Desde que mi status en paso de ser "en una relación con Beck Oliver" a "soltera", Vega no ha parado de seguirme. A cualquier lado que yo voy, ella también va. ¡Parece una maldita sanguijuela que no puedo sacar de mi piel, por más que lo intente! Los insultos, no funcionan. Las burlas, tampoco. Ya estoy pensando en tomar serías medidas con mis tijeras favoritas. Pero si tanto le gusta chupar, cómo la sanguijuela que es, se dé un lugar que no me molestaría que chupe. ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡¿Por qué no se quedan en paz? Ahora tengo más humedad en mi zona de peligro…

Por el reflejo del piso que se lustró hace un par de horas puedo ver como se acerca, bebiendo de su lata recién abierta. ¡Esos labios! ¡No, Jade, no! Solo su trasero. Solo su trasero. No puedo pensar ni en los sexys labios de Vega, ni en sus largas y torneadas piernas, ni en su exótica piel morena, ni en sus maravillosos ojos marrones, ni en su aroma cautivante, ni en su tacto tan delicado y natural. No. No puedo pensar en nada de eso. Solo me permito pensar en su hermoso y perfecto trasero. Nada más. Está a solo un par de metros. Se acerca despacio, lentamente, cómo si disfrutara tanto de la caminata cómo de su bebida. Acomoda un mechón de su larga cabellera por detrás de su oreja. Los rulos le quedan bien pero para mi gusto el pelo lacio le sentaba mejor. ¡¿De dónde demonios salió eso? No lo sé. Ojala se vuelva a dejar el flequillo. La hacía ver más sexy. ¡Hormonas, clámense ya! ¡Estoy a una excitación de que se note una mancha en mi calza negra! Guardo todo lo que necesito de mi casillero, lo más rápido que puedo, en mi bolso. ¡Demonios! No lo logre. Ella ya está aquí…

– **¡Hola, Jade!** – Me dice en ese tono suyo tan particular, cómo si vivir o respirar (si es que hay alguna diferencia) fuera algo por lo que uno debe alegrarse. Yo le podría enseñar, o hacer, un par de cosas para alargar más esa sonrisa que tiene en éste momento. ¡Contrólate, Jade!

– **Vega.** – Simple, corto y frio. Azoto la puerta de mi casillero cuando la cierro. Espero que la frialdad con que le hable y mi demostración de rudeza sean suficientes para asustarla y hacer que se vaya. No lo hace. Aun sigue frente a mí.

– **¿Vienes a mi casa ésta noche?** – ¿Por qué demonios sigue sonriendo, si está hablando conmigo, Jade West? ¿Acaso no ve la expresión de disgusto que tengo en la cara solo por estar en la misma habitación que ella? Aunque técnicamente el pasillo de la escuela no es una habitación y si un lugar público.

– **Está bien.** – ¿"Está bien"? ¡¿"Está bien"? ¡¿Cómo demonios pasar toda una noche entera, más de dos o tres horas, en casa de Tori Vega, va a estar bien?

– **¿De enserio?** – La incredulidad de su voz está puntualizada por la ceja izquierda alzada que tiene.

– **Dije que está bien ¿no? ¿Qué? ¿**_**Acasho la buena de la sheñorita Tori Vega esh shorda**_**?** – Eso es, Jade. Se mala con ella. Que Vega y su cautivante trasero no quieran acercarse más.

– **¡Yo no hablo así y no soy sorda!** – El tono en que me responde demuestra que está enojada y frustrada. Pero igualmente continúa. – **Ven a mi casa a las 7. ¿De acuerdo?**

– **De acuerdo.** – La campana de salida suena. Llegamos a la puerta y ella la abre. La mantiene así para mí. Tan amable y caballerosa cómo siempre. ¡Cómo te odio, Tori "hermoso trasero" Vega! – **Gracias.** – Es apenas audible, pero lo digo. O se me escapa. Ya no sé qué pensar. Me es difícil hacerlo (pensar, aclaro) cuando estoy cerca de ella. ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Maldita Vega! ¡Maldito el día en que llegaste a mi vida! ¡Maldito el día en que me fije en tu perfecto trasero! Ya estamos afuera. Busco las llaves del auto en mi bolso. – **¿Quién más ira?**

– **Nadie. Únicamente vamos a estar nosotras. Solas.** – La frase más larga se queda rebotando en mi mente un par de segundos. "Únicamente vamos a estar nosotras". Ahora es la última palabra la que ocupa toda mi mente. "Solas". Por Dios, que sea sudor lo que está humedeciéndome. ¡Hormonas de porquería! Por fin encuentro las llaves. Abro la puerta. Voy a entrar. ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Paradójicamente ya estoy en una zona exterior. Ya salí de un lugar. Lo que ahora debo hacer es alejarme de Vega. Si no lo hago, las cosas pueden terminar muy mal. Ya puedo imaginarme la escena del crimen: Vega está acostada en su cama, desnuda, cubierta de sudor, húmeda, gimiendo, gritando mi nombre a los cuatro vientos. ¡Jade! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Un segundo antes de entrar ella me agarra del brazo, deteniéndome. Estoy completamente paralizada. Su agarre no es fuerte. Solo tacto, solo sentimiento, nada de fuerza. La piel de arde. – **¿Me llevas hasta mi casa?** – Hay en su rostro una sonrisa vergonzosa. Sus mejillas se notan más oscuras. Está ruborizada. – **Trina ya se fue y…**

Diez minutos, Jade. Es solo un viaje de diez minutos. Quince cómo máximo. La dejas y listo. No vas Vega ni su hermoso trasero hasta el lunes. Tienes hoy, mañana y el domingo para olvidarte de ella. Así es: algunas velas, algo de música estimulante, lubricante y un paquete de baterías son lo único que necesito. Pero me ha invitado a que vaya a su casa. Nosotras dos, solas, en su casa. ¿Haciendo qué? No, Jade. No comiences a pensar en eso. Una sola idea, de ese tipo, por más pequeñita que sea y una mancha aparecerá en tu calza. Tu solo apégate al plan y todo saldrá bien. Siete minutos más y Tori ya estará en casa. ¡¿Tori? ¡Por Dios, me estoy volviendo loca!

– **¿Puedo poner la radio?** – No abras la boca. No digas ni una palabra. Solo asiente. Asiento. ¡No tanto! Dejo de asentir. Tori-Digo, Vega aprieta el botón principal de la consola de sonido. Mi CD de mesclas comienza a reproducirse. "When You're Gone" interpretada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn se escucha en el interior del auto. Sí, me gustan los videojuegos. ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Tengo un par de tijeras nuevas, con punta, y no temo usarlas. – **¿Dejo el CD o puedo cambiar?** – Encógete de hombros. ¡Rápido, encógete de hombros! Bien. Ella decide cambiar. Coloca una estación de radio y ahora es pop lo que se escucha en el interior del auto. Tan predecible cómo siempre, Vega. Esto es tan típico en ella. Cinco minutos más. Solo cinco minutos más. – **Oye. ¿Te sientes bien?** – Su mano izquierda palmea mi muslo derecho. Un claro signo de que una amiga se preocupa por su amiga. Pero Tori-¡Vega! Digo, Vega no es mi amiga. Tampoco es lo contrario. Ya ni tengo idea si la odio o la quiero. ¡Hormonas de porquería! Generalmente no soy propensa a tener contacto físico con otras personas. A menos que sea para infringirles dolor. Eso es lo que me da placer a mí. Ahora mismo me encantaría poderle dar placer a Tori…

A mi lado, la dulce Sally Duraznos debe pensar que estoy loca. ¡Chocolate por la noticia! Cómo si ella ya no pensara eso. ¡Y está bien! ¡Lo admito! ¡Debo (y seguramente lo estaré en algún punto) de estar loca! La tonta de Vega me acaba de hacer una pregunta hace un minuto, un minuto entero, y lo único que hago es seguir conduciendo en silencio. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio hace eso? Pero eso no es lo peor. ¡No, señor! Lo peor es que, además de no contestarle e ignorarla por completo, pensé por un segundo (espero que haya sido solo un segundo) en darle placer a Tori. ¿Cómo haría eso? Bueno, ustedes ya se pueden imaginar cómo ¿no? ¿Acaso no mencione un paquete de baterías? ¡Cálmate, Jade, cálmate! Eso, respira. Bien. Ahora abre la boca y responde su pregunta.

– **Si, Tori. Estoy bien.** – Una respuesta amable y una sonrisa sincera. Seguro que eso la pone nerviosa. ¡Demonios! No lo hace. – **¿Por qué lo preguntas?** – Excelente jugada, Jade. Excelente jugada. Solo mantén una conversación banal con ella y todo marchara bien. Faltan pocos minutos para llegar. Dos o tres máximo.

– **Es que estas muy colorada.** – Si según ella, ya estaba colorada, más aun colora me pongo. ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga? Si tuvieras los pensamientos que yo tengo ahora, en ésta situación, también te pondrías colorada. O húmeda. ¡Malditas hormonas de porquería!

– **Tengo algo de calor, nada más.** – Una pequeña parte de lo que dije se ajusta a la verdad. Yo tengo calor. En una parte muy intima. ¡Malditas hormonas de porquería! Seguro que Tori me ayudaría a bajar mi temperatura si se lo pido de buena manera. ¡Harás eso sobre mi cadáver!

– **Debe de ser toda esa ropa negra. Tal vez debas sacártela.** – ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿AQUÍ? ¡¿EN MI AUTO? ¡¿EN EL MEDIO DE LA CALLE Y A PLENA LUZ DEL DÍA? ¡ALGUIEN NOS PUEDE VER! Yo siempre supe que Tori tenía un lado perverso, oculto, pero no pensé que fuera tan perverso. Me estoy hiperventilando. Espera un momento. ¡ELLA SE REFERÍA A SACARME LA CAMPERA DE CUERO QUE TENGO! O tal vez hablaba sobre el buzo canguro. Si, demasiada ropa para el otoño. Suspiro de alivio. ¡Menos mal que no era lo que pensaba!

Luz roja en el semáforo. Dos cuadras y un par de metros para llegar. Me saco la campera y el buzo, arrojándolos al asiento trasero. Seguro que le hacen buena compañía a mi bolso. Vuelvo a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. ¿Quién lo diría? Si tengo menos calor. Por lo menos mis mejillas ya no estar ardiendo. Vega se ira y yo inventaré algo para no venir a la noche. Le mandaré un mensaje de texto diciendo que me enferme. ¿Un mensaje de texto, Jade? ¿De enserio? ¿Le escribirás a Tori para decirle que no puedes ir a su casa porque estas enferma? Si, definitivamente estoy loca.

– **Gracias por traerme.** – Escucho cómo desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Las correas de tela, por acción de un mecanismo que no entiendo bien, vuelven a su posición original. Me doy vuelta para decirle uno de mis muy conocidos "no me importa" y es cuando los siento. Sus labios están en mi mejilla izquierda mientras que la derecha es acariciada con gentileza, incluso afecto diría yo, por una de sus manos. Su beso de despedida me quema. Ahora siento que tengo toda una toma de agua en mi entrepierna. ¡Malditas hormonas de porquería!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

**Dedicatoria**: éste capítulo está dedicado a Lindsay (LindsayWest). Si, compañera de pluma (cómo a vos te gusta decirme, jeje). Éste capítulo está dedicado única y exclusivamente para vos. Espero que el inicio de mi historia "Jori" te haya gustado. Pero no solo te dedico éste capítulo. No, señora. Te dejo una yapa que seguramente te va a encantar. La encontré de casualidad cuando puse "Sweet Sally Peaches" en Google. Solo copias lo que esté adentro de los paréntesis, lo pegas en tu browser, aprietas "Enter" y listo. ¡A disfrutar de tu querida Jade West! Nos estaremos leyendo, amiga. ¡Abrazos, besos y muchos cariños!

**YAPA** = ( post/21514342523)


	2. Yo Solo Hago Cosas

**Declaración**: ni la serie de televisión "VIC**TORi**OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Nota a los lectores**: Todos los comentarios (reviews) que dejen serán bien recibidos, sean estos negativos o positivos. No teman a ser críticos porque todo escritor debe aprender a aceptar las opiniones de sus lectores. Si has leído el primer capítulo y no has dejado un comentario, te pido que lo hagas. Tus palabras valen mucho para mi :-)

**Nota del autor**: ¡Hola a todas y todos! Éste es el segundo capítulo del primer facfiction que publico. Cómo expresé la vez anterior: "espero que les guste". A varias de las personas que dejaron comentarios les dije que éste capítulo seria más largo que el anterior. Por más que lo intenté, no logré esa meta. Lo siento. También lamento haber tardado más de lo estipulado en publicar éste capítulo, pero los tiempos de escritura-lectura-corrección y una sobrecarga en mi "sistema creativo" no fueron de mucha ayuda en la empresa. Solo debo hacerle una corrección al capítulo anterior: al final, en la escena del beso de despedida, Tori besa la mejilla derecha de Jade y acaricia la izquierda. Por un error mío escribí lo contrario. Sepan disculparme. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la historia. ¡**Nos estaremos leyendo**! ;-)

**HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS** / **CAPITULO 2** = _YO SOLO HAGO COSAS_

Sus labios hacen arder mi mejilla. Siento cómo su brillo labial se adhiere a mi piel lentamente. Percibo las diminutas gotas de saliva que llegan hasta los poros del lado derecho de mi rostro. La humedad comienza a crecer en mi entrepierna. Por cada segundo que el beso dura, más húmeda me siento. Encima de todo, las caricias en la parte siniestra de mi cara no me están ayudando a pensar claramente. Los dedos de Vega se sienten demasiado bien. Beck nunca me había acariciado así. No voy a negar que él es un chico muy amable, cariñoso y dulce. Pero eso no quita que sea un chico y por regla general ellos son toscos en cuando se trata de mantener contacto físico. Cada vez que mi ex-novio intentaba acariciarme, por más gentil que fuera, yo terminaba sintiendo que me había lijado las primeras capas de dermis con la yemas de sus dedos. Lo que me estaba haciendo sentir Vega era algo completamente diferente, en más de un aspecto…

No sé qué pensar. Mi está atrofiada por el enorme cumulo de emociones, pensamientos y sensaciones que me invaden en éste momento. ¿Debo culpar a mis hormonas, sean éstas una maldita porquería o no, por lo que estoy sintiendo en éste momento? ¿O es Vega la culpable? Creo firmemente lo último. Creo que Vega tiene la culpa de todo: si ella no me estuviera dándome un beso, mis hormonas no se hubieran activado y por ende, yo no estaría tan confundida y húmeda cómo lo estoy ahora. ¿Pero no es un poco precipitado afirmar que Vega tiene toda la culpa? Analicemos la situación por un momento ¿sí? Tori-Si, Tori. ¿O "Vega"? Me quedo con "Tori". Tori solo me está dando un beso de despedida. Un simple e inocente beso en la mejilla. He visto cientos de veces cómo se ha despedido de Cat de la misma manera. Por lo tanto, esto es solo una demostración de cariño entre amigas ¿no? Porque eso es lo que quiere Tori: ser mi amiga ¿no? Solo quiere eso: tener una común y sana amistad conmigo ¿no? Por eso, cada vez que tiene oportunidad, me abraza ¿no? Por eso los viernes a la mañana, en cuanto llego a Hollywood Arts, ella me recibe con un gran vaso de café ¿no? Por eso me regaló un par de costosas tijeras ornamentadas con plata para mi cumpleaños ¿no? Por eso no se ha apartado un segundo de mi lado desde que terminé con Beck ¿no? Por eso, sin importar que tan mal la trate, ella sigue siendo tan linda conmigo ¿no? Hizo y hace todo eso solo porque quiere ser mi amiga. ¿No es eso cierto? O sea, éste beso solo significa que ella me quiere cómo a una amiga. Que me quiere igual que a Cat. No significa que quiera ser algo más que amigas. ¿Cierto? No significa que tal vez quiera ser mi novia ¿Cierto? No significa que tal vez Tori Vega, la chica con el trasero más hermoso de todo el mundo, me ame secretamente, quiera casarse conmigo y criar a un montón de niños adoptados en una gran casa en las afueras. ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto? ¿CIERTO? ¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME CONTESTA? ¡Claro! Lo olvidé. Esto es mi mente y mi cuerpo está ahí afuera, petrificado, atrapado en mi auto con Tori Vega. Una Tori Vega que está besando mi mejilla mientras me acaricia dulcemente. No debería pensar en eso. ¡Hormonas de porquería, las odio! Ahora mismo siento que tengo un parque acuático ahí abajo. "¡Niños! ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Vamos a ir a Jade-landia!" Genial. ¡Hola, Nueva-Mancha-De-Flujo-Vaginal-En-Mi-Ropa! Es un gusto conocerte…

El mágico beso se rompe. ¿"MÁGICO"? ¿DE ENSERIO? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! Solo duró siete segundos. Siete segundos de total agonía. Siete segundos de total agonía celestial dónde sentí que me derretía. ¡Y eso fue solo un beso en la mejilla! ¿Y si fuera en los labios? Será mejor que no imagine eso. Creo que en último segundo Tori imprimió algo más fuerza. Como si no quisiera despegarse de mí. Ojala lo hubiera hecho. ¡Bien, Jade! Sigue pensando así y en poco tiempo te deshidrataras. Me giro para verla bien. ¡Se ve tan hermosa! Un mechón de cabello le cubre la mitad del rostro. Creo que es el mismo mechón que se acomodó hace unos cuantos minutos en el pasillo, antes de salir. Una frase viene a mi mente mientras mi mano izquierda se acerca a su rostro: "Yo no tengo planes. Yo solo… hago cosas." El Guasón le dice eso. ¿Qué tan sana estará mi mente para pensar en las frases que dijo un loco villano en un momento como éste? Pero por algo sus palabras vienen a mi mente. Yo de verdad no tengo planes. Yo solo vivo de impulsos. Yo solo hago cosas. Y en éste preciso momento eso es lo que hago: no planear, solo sentir y actuar en consecuencia. Tori me mira aterrada mientras mis dedos están a un milímetro de su pelo. "Yo solo… hago cosas." Le acomodo el mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Mi mano se retira. Ya no veo miedo en sus ojos. Ahora en su rostro ésta la misma expresión que tiene Cat cuando come helado. Muerde ligeramente su labio inferior. No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué estará pensando mientras luce tan sexy a menos de un metro mío…

Bésala, Jade. Yo sé que quieres hacerlo. No lo hagas, Jade. Mejor grítale y golpéala. ¡Eso es lo que se merece por darte un beso sin tu permiso! Dale un beso, Jade. ¿O es qué acaso no quieres ser la amiga de Tori? ¿De enserio quieres echar a perder ésta gran oportunidad de estrechar lazos con ella? Solo será un inocente beso en la mejilla, cómo el que ella te dio. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez a la noche, cuando estén solas, ella te vuelva a dar otro beso. Tal vez incluso sea en la boca. ¿Vas a dejar que Vega diga que es tu amiga? ¿O que te vuelva a besar? Jade, tu sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer. En cuanto la dulce Sally Duraznos se baje del auto, la atropellas. Tres veces, para estar seguras de que murió. O en caso de que sobreviva, que entendió el mensaje: "Nadie juega con la mente de Jade West". ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué mi versión demoníaca me susurra dulce palabras en mi oído para que sea buena con Tori mientras que su antítesis solo propone métodos para causarle dolor o matarla? ¿No debería desarrollarse ésta prueba maniquea al revés? ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Algunas veces me olvido de que yo soy Jade West. ¿Cuándo las cosas son completamente normales conmigo? La miro a los ojos. Esos preciosos orbes marrones, con algunas motas de amarillo en los extremos, observan fijamente los míos. Intenta penetrar mi alma. Mis mejillas arden de rubor. Dejo apartar la mirada porque sino llegará a mi núcleo y conocerá todos mis secretos. Me concentro en sus labios. Creo percibir que ahora muerde el interior con más intensidad. ¿Trajiste una amiga a jugar, Nueva-Mancha-De-Flujo-Vaginal-En-Mi-Ropa? ¡Si, definitivamente mis malditas hormonas son una porquería! Una gran y maldita porquería…

Se aleja. Va a salir del auto. Solo se distancia un par de centímetros. Una loca voz resuena en my cabeza: "Yo no tengo planes. Yo solo… hago cosas." No me puedo controlar. No planeo nada. Solo lo hago. La beso. Su mejilla también arde al contacto de mis labios. No sé porque lo hice. Intento convencerme de que son mis malditas hormonas. Pero para ser sincera, tengo mis serias dudas. El beso lo dura un segundo. No más. Yo, por más confundida o loca que esté, sigo siendo yo. Y las expresiones de afecto no son lo mío. Vega tendrá que conformarse con eso: un beso de un segundo. La veo sonreír. La veo feliz. Ella no necesita mucho para ser feliz: una simple muestra de afecto de mi parte. Aunque en realidad fueron dos, si contamos el mechón de su cabello que acomode detrás su oreja. Tal vez las expresiones de afecto no sean tan malas. Quiero decir ¿acaso esa cara de felicidad no vale dejar de ser tan yo aunque sea por un segundo? Todo el que vea el rostro de Tori en éste momento sabe que lo vale…

– **Vas a venir a la noche ¿no?** – Asiento. Voy a venir. Me muero por compartir algo de "tiempo de caridad" con Tori pero, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tengo algo me miedo. Miedo a lo que pueda pasar. Sé que no debo recordar la escena del crimen que antes imaginé pero es cómo pedirle peras a un olmo. Vega está acostada en su cama, desnuda. El reflejo que proyecta la Luna ilumina el sudor en su piel. Está agitada. Le cuesta respirar. Jadea. Aprieta con fuerza las sabanas, sus piernas se agitan sin control, se espalda se arquea y cerca del clímax grita mi nombre. "JADE". Lo que escucho es música para mis oídos. Mi cabeza surge cerca de su entrepierna, de entre las sombras. En sus ojos solo veo placer. Tengo los labios y el contorno de los mismos cubiertos por un líquido viscoso: savia vital de Tori. Me relamo. No desperdicio nada. Para mí es un manjar. Para mi ese liquido es más necesario que el aire para poder vivir. Beso su vientre. Beso su pecho. Beso su cuello. La beso a ella. El beso es solo sentimiento. No hay pasión en él. Juntamos nuestras frentes y quiero perderme en sus bellísimos ojos marrones. Lo que me aterra es lo que sigue a continuación en mi fantasía: Vega abre su boca y dos palabras salen de ella. La primera empieza con la letra "T" y la segunda comienza con una "A". Sé muy bien que cuando las escuche, ya no habrá marcha atrás. Mariposas revolotearán en mi estomago. Empezaré a regalarle dulces de orozuz para intercambiarlos por besos. Dejaré flores en su casillero con una nota escrita en papel rojo. Cuando junté el suficiente coraje, la invitaré a salir algún fin de semana y antes de darme cuenta, estaré escuchando campanas de bodas y visitando hogares de adopción con mi morena y sensual esposa. Tal vez estoy pensando esto demasiado. Tal vez Tori solo quiere disfrutar de una buena pizza, ver un par de películas y compartir un par de sonrisas. Ya saben, cómo hacen las amigas ¿no? Tal vez solo lleguemos a ser eso: amigas. No sé si seremos "buenas amigas" o "mejores amigas" pero seguramente llegaremos a ser amigas. – **Recuerda: a las 7. ¿OK? **– Agarra su bolso y abre la puerta. – **Te espero.** – Me guiña un ojo. Sale y cierra la puerta…

Cierro mis ojos. Me dejo caer hasta que mi frente toca la parte superior del manubrio. Exhalo un largo suspiro de agotamiento y resignación. Hoy vendré a la casa de Tori Vega, a la noche, para estar a solas con ella. Comeremos algo y beberemos limonada rosa. Hablaremos de cosas banales, cómo las clases que no compartimos y las obras de teatro para las que hemos audicionadó. Luego intentaré "acercarme" a ella y en un santiamén estará sin pantalones. Me dedicaré un buen rato a besar, lamer y morder ese hermoso trasero que tiene antes de hacerle lo mismo al resto de su cuerpo. Abro los ojos y tengo una perfecta visión de mi entrepierna. ¿Quién lo diría? Tuve razón cuando dije que tanto pensar en el hermoso trasero de Vega crearía una mancha en mi calza negra. Ahí está la prueba. Tiene forma de nube. Creo que cualquier mancha tiene forma de nube. ¿O es al revés? Si una comienza a pensar cómo Cat debería visitar a un psiquiatra de inmediato…

Debe despejar mi mente. Tal vez si miro por la ventana me distraiga con alguna tontería. Giro mi cabeza a la izquierda sin despegarla del manubrio. Cometí un grave error. ¿A qué no adivinan que es lo que vi? ¡Exacto: el hermoso y perfecto trasero de Vega! Se ha vuelto a agachar. Al parecer, para recoger una flor. "Nota mental: a Tori le gustan las flores." Por más que intento, no puedo apartar mis ojos de su trasero. Es hermoso y su propietaria, preciosa. No. El no me ha afectado tanto las neuronas. ¡Y todavía no estoy loca (del todo)! Solo reconozco algo que siempre supe: Tori Vega, por más odiosa y tonta que sea, es preciosa. Si nunca he expresado ese pensamiento es simplemente porque me pareció innecesario. Todo el mundo se da cuenta de eso con solo mirarla ¿no? Me comiencen a malinterpretarme. Por pensar que otra chica es preciosa no significa que tenga problemas de autoestima. Yo, siendo autocritica, me considero "preciosa". Es caso es que somos dos clases diferentes de preciosuras. Su belleza es "estética". Ella tiene el cuerpo y los rasgos necesarios para ser una supermodelo. Si se lo propone, seguramente llegaría a ser tapa de todas las revistas dedicadas a la alta costura. Yo también podría set tapa de muchas revistas. Simplemente que de otra clase. Revistas para adultos. Mi belleza no es "estética" sino "carnal". Yo tengo curvas y mucho para mostrar. Creo a Tori le gustan mis curvas. Siendo más específica, mis senos. Algunas veces la he atrapado mirándolos detenidamente. Antes eso me molestaba. Ahora me hace humedecer. ¡Jade, un pensamiento más cómo ese y te desmallaras por perdida de líquidos! No sé si Vega lo hace porque tiene curiosidad sexual o porque sus hormonas se lo dictan, cómo a mí. Me pregunto si ella también se humedece cuando le miro su hermoso trasero, cómo estoy haciendo ahora…

Se levanta. Huele la flor que ha recogido. La noto contenta. "Feliz" es el término correcto. Se gira dándome la espalda y mi lenta tortura ocular empieza: con cada paso que da, trasero se mueve de forma pendular. Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Así todo el empinado camino hasta llegar a su puerta. Comienza a rebuscar en su bolso las llaves. Levanto mi cabeza del manubrio y masajeo mi cuello. Tengo un frasco repleto de analgésicos esperándome en casa. Ella se da cuenta que la estoy mirando. Abre la puerta y se despide moviendo su mano. Le respondo de la misma manera. Me parece verla sonreír. Aunque la deshidratación por pensamientos lujuriosos me podría estar haciendo ver visiones. Entra. Me desperezo intentando estirar la mayor cantidad de músculos posibles. Siento un par de tronidos internos. Giro la llave de encendido. Siento el motor rugir cuando aprieto el pedal de aceleración. Calculo que serán unos veinte minutos de viaje hasta casa, con el tráfico que hay. Luz roja. Igual que la camiseta que usó Tori el primer día en que le presté atención al hermoso trasero que tiene.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

**Agradecimientos**: a cada persona que ha dejado un comentario en el capitulo anterior a recibido un mensaje privado por el generoso gesto que tuvo para conmigo. ¡Pero igual se merecen un agradecimiento público! Así que a las siguientes personas les agradezco de todo corazón sus más apreciadas y valoradas palabras: **caprigirl**, **jathanjori98**, **lili**, **LindsayWest**, **Mas alla de la realidad**, **TALOS X** y **victoiousnaomi.**

**Dedicatoria**: éste capítulo está dedicado a jathanjori98. Si, chica normal (cómo vos te autodefinís, jaja). Éste capítulo está dedicado única y exclusivamente para vos. No salió tan romántico cómo quería hacerlo. Pero peor es nada ¿no? Espero que continúes con "Conquistarte". No dejes de seguir aporreando ese tecleado porque una gran escritora cómo vos nunca debe hacerlo. Nos estaremos leyendo, compañera. ¡Abrazos besos y muchos cariños!

**Yapa**: para todos les dejo éste material extra para disfrute de sus ojos. Solo copian la dirección que hay a continuación, la pegan en el espacio en blanco del navegador (Internet Explorer, Firefox, Google Chrome) donde escribes las direcciones de internet, borran los espacios en blanco (no se olviden de hacerlo), aprietan "Enter" y deberían de ver una preciosa y sexy imagen de la más aun preciosa y sexy Elizabeth Gillies (la actriz que interpreta a Jade West).

**ht ges hack . **


	3. Black Fire

**Declaración**: ni la serie de televisión "VIC**TORi**OUS" ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Nota a los lectores**: Leyeron el primer capítulo. Leyeron el segundo capítulo. Ahora estar por leer el tercer capítulo. ¿Y TODAVÍA NO HAN DEJADO UN COMENTARIO? Solo tengo una cosa para decirles: déjenme un comentario, por favor. Sea éste positivo o negativo, yo lo voy a valorar mucho. Porque para es importante la opinión de ustedes, los lectores.

**Nota del autor**: ¡Hola y muy buenas noches a todas y todos! Éste es el tercer capítulo del primer facfiction que publico. Nuevamente, espero que les guste. En éste caso, no habrá tantas risas cómo en las anteriores entregas. Esta vez indagaremos más en los pensamientos y sentimientos de Jade West. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con la historia. ¡**Nos estaremos leyendo**! ;-)

**HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS** / **CAPITULO 3** = _BLACK FIRE_

Luz roja. Un auto rojo. Un vestido rojo. Zapatillas rojas. Un bolso rojo. Una mochila roja. Un buzón rojo. En el aparador externo de una florería, rosas rojas. San Valentín. Bombones y una tarjeta. "Te Amo". La fachada de una casa roja. Suena mi PearPhone, que es rojo. Luz roja. Es un mensaje de Cat. El pelo de Cat es rojo. Sus cupcakes favoritos son de color rojo. Luz verde. Dejo el celular. El logotipo de un McDonald's: amarillo sobre rojo. Igual que ese día. Una chica con una minifalda roja camina de la mano con su novio. Él la abraza. La besa. Ella se ríe por algo que él le dice al oído. Ella es feliz. Otra luz roja. No hice más que un par de cuadras desde que dejé a Vega en su casa y no puedo dejar de pensar en la estúpida camiseta que tenía puesta el primer día en que me fijé en su hermoso y perfecto trasero. El articulo de indumentaria en cuestión, por si son tan tarados que no pudieron "descifrar el código", era rojo. La frase "Born To Shine" se podía leer en el, a la altura de los senos de Tori. Ese día no me percaté de ese detalle. Ahora, en la perspectiva de una epifanía subconsciente, me resulta llamativo. ¿Se habrá puesto esa camiseta apropósito para que los chicos se fijen en sus ya no tan notorios senos? Desde su último estirón, Vega pasó de tener "naranjas" a simples "mitades de limones". Ese detalle es otra epifanía subconsciente. Igualmente, su mayor atributo es su "parachoques trasero". Otra duda invade mi mente: ¿a Vega solo le gustarán los chicos o también puede ser que esté interesada en los seres humanos de su mismo sexo? El tema de la homosexualidad nunca ha sido un tópico a discutir en nuestros almuerzos grupales. Tampoco ninguno de nosotros ha dado muestras de ser un homofóbico. Varias veces he visto a Vega hablar con Emma y su novia Hannah, la única pareja lésbica que conozco de todo Hollywood Arts. Emma va con nosotros a la clase de Sikowitz, mientras que Hannah es mi compañera en Escritura Avanzada de Libretos…

Ya me imagino un cartel promocional. "Glows In The Dark. Estelarizada por Jadelyn West y Victoria Vega." La imagen principal en el papel plastificado muestra cómo nos abrazamos, uniendo nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. A nuestro alrededor hay otras imágenes difusas, camufladas para parecer el fondo del cartel: en una se muestra cómo caminamos tomadas de la mano, con nuestros dedos entrelazados; en otra lloro a moco tendido sosteniendo a una Tori medio moribunda, con profundas heridas en su pecho. Hay un par más de esos retazos del interior del film, pero mi imaginación no puede decidir cuales debería llevar el cartel. En éste momento está ocupada con otras cosas. "Una es un ángel. La otra, un demonio. Pero su amor romperá todas las barreras. Incluso las del Cielo y el Infierno…" Esa micro-descripción se lee en la parte superior del rectángulo de papel. "Escrita y dirigida por Hannah Plum. Música de André Harris. Maquillaje y vestuario por Caterina Valentine." Seguramente Tori movió un par de hilos para incluir a dos de nuestros amigos en la primera super-producción que estelarizamos. Los estudios que nos financian piensan contratarnos para una trilogía de películas basadas en la serie de novelas fantásticas "The Hidden Diaries". No somos las protagonistas, pero igualmente nuestros papeles son importantes. Yo interpreto a la reina de los elfos, quien tiene que cederle su puesto al trono a su hermano menor. ¿Por qué? Porque me gustan las mujeres. ¡Malditos elfos homofóbicos y sus ancestrales leyes de procreación! Tori es mi dama de compañía. Mi confidente. Mi amiga. Mi amante. Mi amor. Con gusto rechazo el trono por estar con Yazha (ese es el nombre del personaje de Vega). "Glows In The Dark" es un éxito. En tan solo tres días recuperamos lo invertido. Somos número uno en las taquillas por mes y medio. Tres nominaciones al Oscar. Tori gana Mejor Actriz. Llora. Está feliz. Yo estoy feliz. Frente a cámaras que transmiten para todo el mundo dice que me ama. Soy más feliz aun…

Firmamos los contratos necesarios para poder comenzar a filmar la primera parte de "The Hidden Diaries". Aparecemos en revistar o en televisión. Dos entrevistas cada semana para los diarios. Llamadas internacionales a lugares remotos del mundo. La gente nos saluda por la calle. Cuando caminamos tomadas de la mano, nuestros dedos están entrelazados. No fingimos nada. Lo que tenemos y sentimos es real. Somos una pareja de verdad. La beso frente y detrás de las cámaras. Llevamos alianzas. La presento cómo mi esposa. Mis colegas, aunque sea una vez por día, me preguntan: "¿Y tu mujer?". Yo les respondo: "Bien. Gracias." Dormimos juntas. Hacemos el amor todas las noches, sin excepción. Bueno, cuando tenemos nuestros "días femeninos" no ¿ok? No somos tan pervertidas. Le compro un collar de diamantes. Es nuestro segundo aniversario desde que salimos del closet. El tercero contando el tiempo que ocultamos todo. Le digo tantas veces "te amo" que pierdo la cuenta. Al principio la llevé. La última vez que anoté el número en un papel que guardaba secretamente en la billetera eran 192. Ahora la cifra tendría tantos dígitos que la mano se me cansaría de escribir el número. Estoy enamorada. La amo de verdad. Todas las mañanas al levantarme, luego de ir al baño, enfilo para la cocina. Ella prepara tostadas francesas vestida con mi camisa leñadora que le queda tres talles más grande. La abrazo por detrás, le susurro un "buenos días" en su oído derecho y beso dulcemente su cuello. Ella se estremece. "Buenos días, amor" es su respuesta. Se gira. Tranzamos. Le cuento las muelas con la punta de mi lengua. Intercambiamos saliva. Sonreímos sin dejar de besarnos. Las tostadas se queman. Nos reímos. Siempre pasa lo mismo. Terminamos haciendo el amor en el sillón de cuero de la sala de estar. Es la tercera vez que lo hacemos hoy, desde que empezó el día. Se recuesta en mi pecho sudando a mares. Me mira con esos ojos marrones que me vuelven loca y me dice que la hago la mujer más feliz del mundo. La vuelvo a besar. Sin lengua. Solo labios y mucho amor. La abrazo muy fuerte. Sonrío. Soy feliz. De verdad soy feliz. Ella me hace feliz…

Otra luz roja. Vuelvo a pensar en la camiseta que tenía ese día. "Born To Shine". Ella lo hizo. Ella brillo en mi fantasía. Quiero culpar a mis hormonas por la pequeña-gran fantasía %100 consciente que he tenido. Pero no puedo. No estoy húmeda. Exhalo ruidosamente, frustrada. Quiero pensar en el hermoso y perfecto trasero de Vega. Pensar en sus pequeños senos. Pensar en todo su cuerpo desnudo y sudado en su cama, gritando mi nombre. Pero no puedo. Solo pienso en lo feliz que era en mi fantasía, diciéndole a Tori "te amo" y llamándola "mi esposa" o "mi mujer". Algunas noches, en la intensidad de nuestra cama, la llamaba "mi perra". Eso la excitaba mucho. Golpeo mi frente contra el manubrio. Quiero pensar en que mis hormonas son una porquería. Pero no hay humedad. Estoy seca. %0 de hormonas. Gruño de frustración. Siento en el estomago que hago se mueve. Es la larva de un gusano. En un par de semanas, con suerte quizás meses, cuando haya devorado todas las hojas de mis barreras e inseguridades, formara un capullo. En cuanto mis labios toquen los de Tori, romperá el esqueleto externo de su crisálida y la recién formada mariposa comenzará a revolotear en mi estomago. Golpeo fuertemente mi cabeza contra el manubrio. ¡Maldita Vega! ¡Maldito el día en que me fijé en ti! Tres cuadras para llegar a casa. Espero que ésta sea la última luz roja. La frente me duele. El cuello también. Necesito ese frasco de analgésicos ya. "Born To Shine" en letras amarillas estampadas en una camiseta roja…

Ese día también era viernes. Ya se cumplían dos semanas y tres días desde que mi relación con Beck había terminado. Cat, Tori y yo nos quedamos después de clases en la biblioteca. Lo sé. Qué buena manera de pasar un viernes por la tarde y noche ¿no? La pelirroja dibujaba con crayones. Lo que no me acuerdo era si lo hacía por gusto o para su clase de Artes Visuales-Manuales. La castaña estudiaba para su examen de Historia de la Música. Yo escribía un guion para el proyecto de mitad de semestre de Escritura Avanzada de Libretos. Nos quedaríamos hasta las 11:00 p.m. Solo estábamos nosotras y el bibliotecario. Ahora recuerdo que habíamos almorzado solo nosotras, juntas, en la mesa habitual del grupo. André, Beck y Robbie habían ingerido sus alimentos en otro lado. La herida estaba todavía demasiado fresca cómo para estar cerca de mi ex-novio. Desde la separación, los almuerzos y las charlas de pasillo se desarrollaban de la misma manera: chicas por un lado y chicos por otro. Todos los días, después de saludarme con su típica sonrisa positiva, Vega me pregunta lo mismo: "¿Cómo estas, Jade?" Yo entendía a que se refería. En esas dos semanas y tres días, algunas veces le grité cómo respuesta. Ninguna vez se enojó por mis arranques de ira. Otras veces le contesté con un corto "estoy bien" y miraba el suelo. No podía mirarla a los ojos y mentirle. Yo no estaba bien. En esos casos ella tomaba mi mano y la apretaba ligeramente. Yo levantaba la vista y ella me dedicaba una sonrisa de aliento, cómo diciéndome "ya verás cómo mejoran las cosas" o "estoy aquí por si me necesitas". En algunas de esas ocasiones le correspondía con una sonrisa algo forzada o simplemente asentía. Tres veces, luego de escuchar su pregunta, la arrastré al armario del conserje y me largué a llorar en sus brazos. En esas ocasiones, Tori me abrazó y acarició mi cabello hasta que me calmé…

Ella nunca nombró ni nombra a Beck. Era y es cómo un acuerdo tácito que teníamos y tenemos. Desde el primer día de mi rompimiento, le agradecí mentalmente eso. Cat, por otro lado, siempre decía su nombre. Aunque sea una vez al día. Cada vez que lo nombraba, me dolía el pecho. El desenlace de la situación siempre era el mismo: yo gritándole y ella pidiéndome disculpas, asustada. Cuando me calmaba y bajo la mirada regañadora de Vega, era yo quien se disculpaba. Ahora ya no me molesta escuchar su nombre. Tampoco me pone feliz. Desde esa noche, él y yo no hablamos. Ni nos saludamos. Tres años de nuestras vidas se borraron así nomas. Tres años de ser etiquetada cómo "la loca novia de Beck Oliver". Ahora en la etiqueta figura "la loca ex-novia de Beck Oliver". Nos bloqueamos y eliminamos mutuamente de SplashFace y TheSlap. Era un acuerdo que habíamos hecho mucho antes de terminar. Borrón y cuenta nueva para ambos. Que los infernales últimos dos meses con él te sirvan de lección, Jade. Mi corazón estaba roto y pensaba que nunca más volvería a amar…

Tori se había auto-impuesto la tarea de cuidarme. De estar conmigo. A donde yo iba, ella me seguía. Ella molesta. Ella es molesta. Yo soy yo y por más roto que estuviera mi corazón, Vega es Vega. Vega es molesta, ñoña y tonta. Pero nunca se ha rendido conmigo. Supongo que no lo hace porque paradójicamente hacerlo sería ser menos ella. Menos molesta, ñoña y tonta. La primera semana pos-separación prácticamente le gritaba las 24 horas del día. Me seguía sin importar que le digiera o hiciera. Luego entendí porque lo hacía. Quería mantener mi mente ocupada. Enojada con Vega = %0 de pensamientos sobre Beck. El método de distracción funcionó. La segunda semana los gritos cesaron, pero no del todo. Repito: yo soy yo y Vega es Vega. Un día, miércoles creo, me compró un helado a la salida del cine. Menta fuerte con chispas de chocolate. Mi favorito. ¿Cómo supo que me gusta? En ese momento ni en ningún otro me molesté en preguntarle. Simplemente le sonreí y le agradecí el gesto. Nada más. La "Jade buena" no existe 24/7. Un fin de semana hicimos una pijamada, solas nosotras tres, en cada de Vega. Las hice ver películas de terror. Cat no quería pero Tori secundo mi propuesta. Esa noche dormí con ella. Quiero decir, dormimos en la misma cama. Todavía no me había fijado en su trasero, así que no paso nada. Cuando desperté, ella me abrazaba. Yo hacía lo mismo con ella. En cuando despertó me quejé de la cercanía. Mis gritos levantaron a Cat. Pensó que había un monstruo en la habitación. La verdad que ese día dormí cómo un ángel. Seguramente porque un ángel dormía junto a mí. En realidad, encima de mí, descansando su cabeza sobre mí pecho mientras que su larga cabellera castaña y enrulada le cubría el rostro…

Quedarnos en la biblioteca fue idea de Tori. "_**Así no nos distraemos tanto**_". Tuvo razón. Cat ya iba por su tercer dibujo. Vega tenía una pila de libros enfrente. Algunos abiertos en páginas específicas. Otros por abrir. Yo ya llevaba escritas unas quince carillas. Ninguna hablaba. Todo era silencio. Solo se escuchaba de fondo el ruido de mi lápiz o el bolígrafo de Tori o los crayones de Cat al tocar el papel. Levanto mi vaso de Jet Brew. Quiero beber pero no hay líquido. Completamente vacío. Estoy enojada. Para ser más precisa, me siento cansada y frustrada. Tiro el vaso al tacho de basura. Gruño. Tori nota mi malestar. "_**¿Otro café, Jade?**_"__Me giro para mirarla. La noto tan cansada cómo yo. Asiento. Me recargo en la ancha mesa. Estiro los brazos lo más que puedo. Escucho y siento el tronar de unas cuantas articulaciones. Bostezo ampliamente. No quiero levantarme pero si quiero otro café. Lo necesito. Tal vez si lo deseo lo suficientemente fuerte, aparezca un vaso de café negro con dos de azúcar. No sucede nada. Mi deseo no se cumple. Con desear algo no ganaras nada, Jade. Si quieres un café, levántate y ve a comprarlo, floja. Ahora tendré que levantarme. Pero sigo sin querer hacerlo. Ella lo hace. Primero palmea mi espalda. Luego, sus manos frotan mis omoplatos. Eso se siente bien. Acomoda mi cabello para tener acceso a mi cuello. Masajea esa zona por dos minutos. El gesto de afecto me sorprende y sus manos están frías. La piel se me pone de gallina. Igualmente disfruto de la experiencia. Nunca antes alguien me había dado un masaje. Ni siquiera Beck. Este tipo de cursis atenciones funcionan en las chicas tontas. Y yo no soy una chica tonta. Sé muy bien que debería estar gritándole a Vega pero el movimiento de sus dedos sobre mi tensionada piel se siente genial. El masaje se detiene. La siento inclinarse sobre mí. Su pecho toca mi espalda por unos segundos. "_**Tranquila. Yo voy por tu café.**_" me susurra al oído. Deposita un pequeño beso en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Si ese hubiera sido un día normal, Tori habría sido golpeada en la cabeza por mi silla. Seguramente luego la habría pateado hasta romperle un par de costillas. Pero no fue un día normal. Estaba muy cansada, prácticamente agotada, y mi corazón estaba roto. Soy dura y perversa. Soy Jadelyn West, la Bruja Mala del Oeste. Pero aunque sea una bruja mala, necesito afecto. Que no lo busque o pida no significa que no lo necesite. Y Vega está siempre ahí para dármelo. Ese beso se sintió bien. Mi corazón, por un momento, dejó de doler. Creo que una muestra de afecto era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Y Tori me la dio en la medida justa. Sonrío por un segundo. Vuelva a estirarme y me pongo recta, apoyándome contra el respaldo de la silla. Me giro hacia la izquierda para mirarla. Está buscando la billetera en su bolso. Me mira y ambas sonreímos. No puedo evitarlo. Su sonrisa algunas veces es contagiosa. "_**Gracias.**_" le digo en voz muy baja. Me guiña un ojo. Pesca su billetera y se va…

Cat no muestra signos de haber visto nada. Ha empezado un nuevo dibujo. Su lengua está afuera, doblada. Le confiere una imagen de concentración total. Igualmente se ve tierna con sus uñas pintadas de fucsia y su vestido en colores pastel. Bostezo. Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en el guion a medio terminar que tengo delante. Mi mano izquierda toca el lugar donde Tori apoyo sus labios. Todavía los siento. Vuelvo a sonreír. Ese beso se sintió muy bien. Me pregunto si Vega habrá tratado así a todos sus ex-novios. Quien haya estado con ella debería de haberse sentido un chico muy afortunado. Además debería de ser tan molesto, ñoño y tonto cómo ella. "_**Tal vez si hubiera sido un poco más cómo ella y un poco menos yo, Beck aun seguiría estando conmigo.**_" Eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Pero nuestra relación venía en abrupto descenso desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Recuerdo que hace un año pasamos discutiendo una semana entera por mensajes de texto. ¿Qué pareja normal y sana hace eso? Ninguna que yo sepa. El detonante de todo, la chispa que acabo con nuestra relación, fue la noche en que nos vimos obligados a ayudar al estúpido de Sinjin con su más estúpido programa de preguntas para parejas. Reconozco que no fue mi mejor noche: estaba cansada, había discutido con Beck prácticamente todos los días de los últimos dos meses (la última semana había sido peor) y encima de todo, se suponía que debía sonreír para la cámara. ¿Qué creen que paso? ¡Exacto: no duramos ni dos segundos sin comenzar una batalla campal de gritos! "_**YO NO ESTOY FELIZ CON NUESTRA RELACIÓN.**_" Esas fueron sus exactas palabras. Al principio lo culpé a él. Quería que toda la culpa fuera de él. Pero muy dentro de mí sabía que eso no era cierto. Yo era la que siempre empezaba las discusiones. Yo era la siempre se ponía celosa por cualquier cosa. Yo era la que nunca sonreía. Yo nunca lo abrazaba, acariciaba o besaba en público por el simple placer de hacerlo. Solo recurría a esos actos para marcar mi territorio alrededor de él. Nunca una muestra sincera de afecto. Las hubo al principio de nuestra relación, pero eran inexistentes en los últimos tiempos. "_**Si él sabe que lo amo ¿para qué voy a gastar saliva en decírselo?**_" Debería de haber gastado esa saliva. Debería de haberle demostrado cuando lo amaba, cuanto significaba para mí y que tan importante era en mi vida. Tal vez debería de haber sido un poco más cómo Tori. Todos pensamientos en tiempo pasado. Porque de nada sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada ¿no? Sera mejor que me concentre en mi tarea. Tres carillas más y Tori todavía no regresa. ¿A dónde se habrá ido? El Jet Brew más cercano está a tan solo una cuadra. ¿Tanto puede tardar en comprar un simple café? Las puertas de la biblioteca se abren. Pensando en Roma…

La veo entrar con una bolsa de papel en la mano. Una simple bolsa de papel. Sin ninguna marca. La sonrisa que tenía al verla llegar se desvanece. "_**Jet Brew cerró antes. Tienen un problema con una fuga de gas. Así que caminé siete cuadras hasta una tienda y te compre esto.**_" Saca del interior de la bolsa una botella de vidrio y me la entrega. Reconozco el delgado plástico negro que recubre el frio cristal. La botella ha sido moldeada en la base para crear la ilusión de estar sobre fuego. "BLACK FIRE. ENERGY DRINK." Ésta es la única bebida energética que me gusta. Primero fue el helado de menta fuerte con chispas de chocolate y ahora esto. ¿Cómo puede ser que sepa tanto de mí y yo tan poco de ella? Vega nunca deja de sorprenderme. "_**Es tu favorita ¿no?**_" La pregunta es dicha con vergüenza. El rubor en sus mejillas la delata. Seguramente también tiene miedo de haberse equivocado y que le parta la botella en la cabeza. "_**¡Sí! Pero… ¿cómo**_ _**supiste que me gusta?**_" Mi ceja perforada está alzada. De verdad estoy intrigada. "_**Lo publicaste en TheSlap. En tus gustos. Junto a masticar hielo para molestar a los demás y las tijeras.**_" Por su tono detecto un dejo de sarcasmo. Cómo si mi pregunta fuera tan tonta cómo lo es ella. No sé porque no me enojo, sino todo lo contrario. Me rio. Ella ríe. Cat también lo hacer, aunque parece ser solo un acto reflejo; una respuesta automática al escuchar la rizas de otras personas. O tal vez esté contenta por dibujar con crayones. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo sucede en su cabeza. Cuando se trata de nuestra pelirroja amiga, una no sabe qué pensar. El bibliotecario nos chista para callarnos, señalando un cartel sobre su escritorio que reza "SILENCIO POR FAVOR". Unos segundos después las risas mueren. Saco mis tijeras y las utilizo para destapar mi botella. Doy un buen trago. Siento cómo las cítricas burbujas llegar a mi estomago. La sensación de sentirme revitalizada llega recién con el tercer trago. Sonrío. Tori copia mi movimiento facial. Vuelve a meter su mano en la bolsa de papel y zaca una barra de chocolate y una lata de Wahoo Punch. Le entrega el dulce a nuestra amiga. "_**YAY, CHOCOLATE.**_" En un santiamén la envoltura desaparece. La mitad de la barra hace lo mismo en la boca de Cat. El bibliotecario nos vuelve a llamar la atención. Ésta vez nos señala un cartel diferente: "PROHIBIDO BEBER Y COMER AQUÍ". Solo necesito darle una de mis clásicas miradas amenazadoras y mostrarle mis tijeras para que nos deje en paz. "_**Gracias.**_" le digo a Vega, una vez que abre su refresco y se sienta a mi lado. Ella se inclina y besa mi pálido brazo izquierdo. Un diminuto beso, igual que en mi cuello. El gesto de cariño se siente bien. Mi roto corazón se lo agrádese en silencio. "_**De nada.**_" es su respuesta verbal. Luego se coloca sus anteojos para descansar la vista y continúa estudiando. Termino mi botella con cuatro tragos más. Me fijo la hora en mi PearPhone. Recién son las 07:32 p.m. Todavía faltan tres horas y media para irnos. Vuelvo a mi guion. Lo re-leo por cuarta vez desde que lo empecé. Escribo un par de líneas más pero no logro enfocarme completamente. Los dos besos de Vega siguen invadiendo mi mente. Me pregunto porque sintieron tan bien. Seguramente porque me los dio con cariño. Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que Beck me dio uno de esos. Tal vez se sintieron bien porque mi corazón está roto y no manejo bien mis emociones. Solo espero que me llegue a dar otros. El corazón roto quiere lo que el corazón roto quiere…

"_**¿Me prestas un lápiz, Jade?**_" Busco el utensilio de escritura en mi mochila y se lo entrego. De nuevo se inclina y besa mi antebrazo. "_**Gracias.**_" No respondo nada. "_**¿Me alcanzas ese libro, Jade?**_" Me señala un grueso manual cerca mío. Estoy segura de que si estira un poco más el brazo lo puede agarrar. Igualmente se lo alcanzo. De nuevo se inclina y besa mi antebrazo. "_**Gracias.**_" Ésta vez mi respuesta es una sonrisa. "_**¿De casualidad no tienes una goma de borrar, Jade?**_" Deslizo lo que me pide sobre la mesa, un par de centímetros. De nuevo se inclina y besa mi antebrazo. "_**Gracias.**_" Otra vez sonrío. Cat se mantiene al margen de estás interacciones. Sus ojos no se despegan de su hoja de dibujo. Le doy gracias a Dios por eso. Los pedidos siguen llegando, yo los sigo cumpliendo y los pagos se siguen haciendo en besos y "Gracias." Vuelvo a repetirme que si éste fuera un día normal, Vega ya debería tener varios dientes menos. Aunque sea la Bruja Mala del Oeste, necesito afecto. Cómo en el musical "Wicked". Y Tori siempre está ahí para dármelo. Siempre ayudándome. Siempre intentando agradarme. Siempre intentando ser mí amiga. Tal ahora podamos serlo. ¿Acaso no me está ayudando a superar mi separación? ¿Acaso no estuvo conmigo para consolarme cuando lloraba en el armario del conserje? Si, Victoria "Tori" Vega es mi amiga. Si alguien me va a ayudar superar esto, es ella. ¿Con quién más cuento, sino? ¿Con Cat? En mi mente, la pregunta retorica sonó graciosa. Vuelvo a pensar en lo afortunados que fueron Daniel, Ryder y Steven al tenerla cómo novia. Tener a alguien a tu lado que se preocupes por ti, sea linda contigo y sonría cada vez que la dices "te amo" o "te quiero". Que piense que Vega es molesta, ñoña y tonta ni significa que sea un mal partido. Todo lo contrario. "Molesta" significa que siempre estará contigo, tanto en las buenas cómo en las malas. "Ñoña" no quiere decir que sea aburrida o insulsa, sino que es reservada y tímida. Eso siempre queda lindo en una chica ¿no? Y "Tonta"-Bueno, digamos que significa que tiene "poca experiencia" en ciertos ámbitos de las interacciones físicas entre humanos. No me imagino a ella frente a un chico, arrodillada, "hablando por el micrófono". Yo si lo haría. Yo lo hice. Pero Vega-Esas cosas no son lo suyo. La veo demasiada "vainilla" para ese tipo de cosas. Seguro que es virgen. De todo. Yo solo la he visto besarse con sus ex-novios. "_**¿Tienes que ir al baño, Jade?**_" Es Cat quien pregunta ésta vez. Mi ceja perforada se arquea. "_**No.**_" niego reforzando mi respuesta moviendo la cabeza. "_**Oh… Yo tengo que ir… ¡Regreso en un "boo"!**_" La pequeña pelirroja se levanta y sale de la biblioteca brincando de felicidad por tener que vaciar su diminuta vejiga. Tori y yo compartimos una mirada de perplejidad. Ella sigue tomando apuntes y estudiando. Acabo de terminar mi guion. Estoy cansada. Me duelen los dedos. Consulto nuevamente la hora en mi teléfono. 09:37 p.m. Me inclino a la izquierda y apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Tori. No aparta la vista de su lectura. Cierro mis ojos. Necesito descansar aunque sea cinco minutos. Su mano derecha se mueve. Sus dedos encuentran mi mejilla diestra. La acaricia. Me acaricia. Se siente bien, al igual que sus besos. Va a apartar su mano. Lo presiento. No lo permito. Con una de las mías aprieto la suya contra mi cara. Sigue acariciándome. Deposita un pequeño beso sobre la parte superior de mi cabeza. El efecto del Black Fire comienza a desvanecerse. Me recuesto más sobre ella, intentando estar cómoda. Estoy cómoda. Sigue sin apartar la vista del libro que tiene enfrente, tomando un par de apuntes en su carpeta con la mano que no me acaricia. Estoy ambienta, cansada físicamente y con sueño. Y lo que es peor, con el corazón roto. Pienso que todo eso malos estados son necesarios para que yo tenga que necesitar que Vega me acaricie. La verdad es que no necesito estar ambienta, cansada físicamente y con sueño; y lo que es peor, con el corazón roto para necesitar que Vega me acaricie. Solo necesito que ella me quiera. Solo necesito que ella sea mi amiga…

"_**Jade.**_" Aprieta mi mejilla. Me había quedado dormida. Parpadeo un par de veces para despabilarme. Pero la verdad es que no quiero. Vuelvo a recostarme sobre su hombro. Desde que compartimos su cama, en la pijamada, no he podido dormir bien. "_**Cinco minutos más.**_" Espero no babearle encima. A veces lo hago. "_**¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a la cama?**_" Lentamente me levanto. Seguramente habré escuchado mal. Eso es, escuche mal. "_**¿Qué?**_" le pregunto bostezando. "_**¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto por hoy y nos vamos? Todas estados cansadas y ya tengo hambre.**_" Su estomago ruge en ese momento. Se estira levantando los brazos. Escucho un par de leves tronidos. La noto más cansada que antes. Miro la pantalla de mi PearPhone. 09:58. ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO DORMÍ SOBRE VEGA? A mí me pareció que no fue más que un parpadeo. Cat volvió en algún momento de mi "apagón" y se ha quedado dormida frente a nosotras, sobre uno de sus dibujos. Aun sostiene un crayón entre sus dedos. ¡Se ve tan inocente! La sacudo. Levanta la cabeza y nos mira rara. Cómo si no supiera dónde está. "_**¿Qué?**_" Tenía una de sus hojas adherida a su barbilla. Cat siempre babea cuando duerme. "_**Justa tus cosas. Nos vamos.**_" Comienzo a acomodar todo para meterlo en mi mochila. "_**SIPI.**_" dice la pequeña pelirroja al levantarse de su silla. Las tres hacemos todo lenta y mecánicamente. Si alguien nos viera pensaría que somos trabajadoras enajenadas o zombis. Solo nos faltan los gemidos de ultratumba y seremos zombis. Seguramente Cat y Tori tienen el cerebro tan embotado cómo yo. Se les nota a simple vista. Quiero decir, es viernes a la noche. Deberíamos estar en alguna fiesta coqueteando con chicos guapos ¿no? ¿Y en cambio que hacemos? Estudiar y hacer deberes en la biblioteca. ¿Beck me deja y me transformo en una nerd que pasa sus viernes junto con Cat y Tori en la biblioteca? Que bajo he caído por tener roto el corazón…

"_**Toma, Jade. Lo hice para ti.**_" Cat me regala uno de sus dibujos. Una pantera protege a un unicornio de unos cazadores. Para estar hecha con crayones, la obra de arte abunda en detalles y vida. Desde que la conozco, mi amiga siempre ha sido buena dibujando. Y si, considero a Cat mi amiga. "_**Gracias, Cat. Es hermoso.**_" No puedo dejar impresionarme por el realismo y los niveles de profundidad que tiene la imagen. "_**Ésta eres tú.**_" dice señalando al gran felino negro. Me veo fiera y peligrosa, lista para saltar en cualquier momento sobre los cazadores. "_**Me lo suponía. ¿Y éste quién es? ¿Robbie?**_" pregunto poniendo un dedo sobre el unicornio coloreado con un rosa muy suave. La respuesta que obtengo está dicha en el mismo tono que Vega uso para contestarme cuando la interrogue sobre cómo sabía cuál era mi bebida energética favorita. "_**No. Esa es Tori.**_" Así que en la mente de la pequeña Cat yo protejo a Vega. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado alguna vez eso? Si bien parece que siempre estoy intentando lastimas a Tori, nunca ha sido mi intención causarle una herida de verdad, ya sea ésta emocional o física. A ella le doy el mismo trato que a Cat. Yo no tengo favoritismo con mis únicas dos amigas. Doblo el dibujo a la mitad y lo guardo en una de mis carpetas para que no se arrugue. Tiro la botella vacía de mi bebida energética, la lata de gaseosa a medio terminar de Tori y la envoltura del chocolate de Cat devoró al tacho de basura. Revisamos que no olvidemos nada y salimos. Dos minutos después estamos en mi auto. Vega está en el asiento del copiloto, a mi lado. La pelirroja viaja atrás. Tengo que llevarlas a sus casas. Luego podré ir a la mía, para desplomarme en mi cama, sola, sin un ángel al cual dormir abrazada. Llevare primero a Cat. A mitad de camino comienza a llover. Cuando llegamos a nuestro primer destino, la molesta lluvia se ha trasformado en una verdadera tormenta. Cat se despide de nosotras, sale, se moja y entra a su casa gritando de la alegría. Aprieto el acelerador y seguimos con nuestro viaje. Devoramos calle tras calle en completo silencio. Ninguna de las dos dice nada. Ella mira por la ventanilla. Yo intento no quedarme dormida mientras condusco. Mi CD de mesclas se está reproduciendo, creando una especial música de fondo junto con el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el techo. Cómo si fuera una extraña coincidencia de la vida, "Hell Frozen Rain" comienza a sonar en las bocinas internas. Faltan un par de cuadras, no sé el número exacto, para llegar a su casa. Una luz tan roja cómo su camiseta nos detiene…

"_**¿Te quedas a dormir, conmigo, Jade?**_" Apoya su mano izquierda sobre mi muslo derecho. Me giro para mirarla con mi ceja perforada arqueándose. "_**Es que estoy sola en mi casa. Mis padres y Trina se fueron todo el fin de semana a visitar a mis tíos.**_" Comienza a ruborizarse. Mi ceja pronuncia más su arqueamiento. "_**Además estas muy cansada y no quiero que sigas conduciendo con ésta lluvia.**_" Aprieta ligeramente mi muslo. "_**No quiero que te pase nada malo.**_" Su tono de voz demuestra la sinceridad de su preocupación. En ese momento decidí dejar un poco de lado mí acostumbrado rol de Brujilda Gruñilda y empezar a comportarme más cómo Betty Sue Goldenheart. Mi ceja se relaja y vuelve a su posición normal. Le dedico una sonrisa y acaricio suavemente la mano que tiene apoyada en mí. "_**Está bien. Me quedaré a dormir contigo.**_" Sonríe de felicidad. La luz roja se apaga y su brillo es remplazado por uno amarillo. Igual que las letras en su camiseta. Ustedes se preguntarán porque ahora comencé a ser buena con ella ¿no? ¿Por qué yo, Jade West, Jadelyn West, soy buena con Tori Vega, Victoria Vega? La respuesta es muy sencilla: ser Brujilda Gruñilda 24/7 es agotador. Además fuiste más Gruñilda que de costumbre los últimos tres meses y las cosas resultaron más que bien ¿o no, Jade? Así que, si quiero que Tori sea mi amiga ¿no es mejor empezar con el pie derecho? Este es un buen paso en esa dirección. Luz verde. Continuamos con nuestro, ahora, corto viaje…

¡No! Ese viernes no paso nada, pervertidos de mente podrida. Simplemente llegamos, Tori cocino una pizza congelada, cenamos mirando unos cuantos en maratón de "C.S.I." y nos fuimos a la cama, a dormir. ¿Qué? ¿Qué cuándo me fije en su trasero? ¡Todo el tiempo tenía los ojos clavados en el! ¿Acaso no les dije antes que la dulce Sally Duraznos es preciosa? Pero no fue hasta antes de meternos en la cama que mis malditas hormonas se descontrolaron. Tori tenía puesto ésta pantis violeta con lunares negros, que llegue a ver cuando se ponía un diminuto y sexy pijama rosa. En ese momento represas que contenían mis hormonas se vieron sobre-exigidas, desmoronándose instantáneamente. Y ya conocen el resto de la historia…

Dejo de recordar los hechos de ese viernes en particular. Luz verde. Conduzco. Llego a casa. Me bajo del auto. Entro a mi hogar. Arrojo mi bolso, mi buzo y mi campera sobre una de las sillas que hay cerca de la entrada. Me dejo caer sobre uno de los sillones de cuerpo entero, boca abajo. Escucho a Amelia, mi madrastra, llamarme. Gruño contra el tapizado de cuero negro cómo respuesta. Hoy también es viernes y he quedado con Tori en ir a su casa, a la noche, para estar solas. Sé que esta vez algo pasará. Lo presiento en mis huesos. Mis hormonas están en punto de ebullición, por si no lo han notado, y tengo creciendo en el interior de mi estomago la larva de un gusano. Ya he estado antes en ésta situación. Antes de comenzar a salir con Beck. Antes de amarlo y entregarle mi corazón. ¿Y cómo resulto eso, Jade? Gruño, mentalmente ésta vez, cómo respuesta. Tengo miedo de volver a recorrer ese camino. Temo que Tori se enamore o esté enamorada de mí. Porque sé que en cuanto me entregue su corazón, de alguna manera se lo romperé. Cómo estoy segura que rompí el de Beck antes de que él hiciera lo mismo con el mío. No quiero que eso pase. Ella no se merece eso. Ella se merece solo lo mejor. Pero lo que sí quiero es entregarle mi roto corazón para que ella, con su amor, lo repare. Espero estar equivocándome. Espero que todo el menjunje de pensamientos y sentimientos sea solo un simple malentendido. Espero que solo hagamos lo mismo que ese viernes: comer pizza, mirar un poco de televisión y dormir en la misma cama. Una charla ocasional de vez en cuando no sería tampoco mala idea. ¡No pido nada más, Dios! Pero presiento que ésta será una larga noche. La larva de gusano a crecido un poco más.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

**Agradecimientos**: las siguientes personas, por haber dejado un comentario en el segundo capítulo, se merecen un agradecimiento extra-especial: caprigirl, Guest (te llames cómo te llames en realidad y seas quien seas), lili, LindsayWest y victoiousnaomi. Ustedes cinco, chicas (o cuatro chicas y un chico si Guest es varón) recibirán un montón de abrazos, besos y cariños. ¡Además de un bono de mucho amor! Jaja XD. Sus palabras de aliento me hicieron seguir adelante. Aunque ahora espero no haberlos decepcionado. Si lo hice, háganmelo saber ¿ok? Sean sinceros con sus comentarios. Las siguientes personas, por haber adherido mi historia a sus favoritos o seguirla, se merecen un agradecimiento súper-especial: cecy23, kacullen32, lisbeth678, Martucky96, Noems y Zucma-san. A ustedes seis recibirán un montón de abrazos, besos y cariños. El amor me lo reservo para quien deja un comentario. Pero igualmente les agradezco de todo corazón el gesto. Si me dejan alguna palabra, más les voy a agradecer. Jeje. ;-)

**Dedicatoria**: éste capítulo está dedicado a Naomi (victoiousnaomi). Si, chica-que-odia-cuando-un-autor-deja-su-fanfiction-por-la-mitad. Éste capítulo está dedicado única y exclusivamente para vos. ¿Vos querías un capítulo más largo? ¡Pues aquí lo tienes! Es el doble de largo que los anteriores. Dejé de lado tu historia "la decisión más difícil de mi vida" por el momento (estudios, tareas, escribir, etc.) pero desde hoy me pongo al día. Si no te rendiste en 21 capítulos, no lo hagas ahora ¿ok? Eso sería una gran paradoja. Y no de las divertidas. Nos estaremos leyendo, compañera. ¡Abrazos besos y muchos cariños!


End file.
